extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teryx
Teryx is one of the Dinosaucers in the 1987 animated TV show of the same name. She's from the planet Reptilon which is in counter Earth orbit. She's notable as the only female in the group and for not quite being reptilian, as she's part of an evolved Archaeopteryx species that developed on Reptilon. Biology As no name is given for her species beyond Reptilonian (which is used for all species on Reptilon as they are all re-productively compatible with one another creating such oddities are flat toothed Allosaurus like beings or sharp toothed duckbills) details on her biology are here included. Teyrx is an avian being that is neither reptile nor bird, and has a light weight skeletal structure allowing her to fly of her own personal lift. She's beaked with pink skin graced by blue and white feathers with the white being around the bulk of her body. She is an egg laying being and due to her auditory senses and perhaps some native tongue unspoken in the show is capable of understanding and communicating with terrestrial birds. She's shown to enjoy a glass of orange juice which may indicate her diet. While the other Reptilonians on Earth experience great difficulty during the winter season (one actually going into a dormant state) Teryx exhibits the least difficulty in accommodating to the cold but difficulty none the less. Biography Teryx was born on the planet Reptilon to an apparent minority with in the Reptilonians as no other of her kind is seen. Only the Genghis Rex's sister, Princess Dei (an evolved Deinonychus) comes close. Teryx states that at around Sarah's age she loved to go Snarfling, though we don't have a clear idea what Snarfling is other then it involving costumes and a partner (it's likely a form of courtship). Her education appears to have involved technical engineering, electronics, and other sciences though she chose to pursue a career in the television industry where she came to portray an ancient Reptilon royal in a historical drama. It was during her time in film that she caught the attention of Genghis Rex, who attempted to court her but was rejected. Not long after, and still involved in film, she left Reptilon to join Allo and others in preventing Earth's conquest by Genghis Rex and to establish peaceful relations and eventually trade deals with the natives. While not stated it seems the departure from Reptilon and her rejection of Genghis Rex are connected. On Earth she like the others made first contact with the natives via four teenagers who agreed to aid them after the possibility of an invasion was brought to their attention. Teryx more then the others developed a fascination with the study of Humanity and made efforts to understand Earth culture via comparison with Reptilon customs. Her aims however where not always accurate and it took her sometime to understand what fiction is, initially her and the others believed everything they could read up on or watch- which with their main source being four Human teenagers was often films and books they found interesting. In addition to cultural studies Teryx utilized her technical skills for a number of inventions, though her companions do not always understand her reasons for some of the machines. She's created a machine that alters a target's genetic makeup and was built upon existing devolver technology. She briefly used it to make herself 'Human', but when the Tyrannos, lead by Genghis Rex, sought the technology she destroyed it. This goes for most of her inventions such as shrinking and growing rays. The latter of these two being the least understood in motive though the Earlier (the device that makes a target Reptilon look Human) was created for the purpose of first hand anthropological research (with Teryx intending to use it to attend a ball and as she states study Human courtship). When sabertooth cat like space pirates invaded the Earth she, along with the rest of the Dinosaucers allied with the Tyrannos to repel this invasion which revealed them to the world and resulted in a truce of sorts where efforts to colonize the Earth have been put on hold by the Tyrannos in light of Humans providing Reptilon with Cat Nip, which has proven effective against the planet's ancient feline foes. During the Dinosaucer's brief return to Reptilon after Genghis Rex officially ended the colonization effort (as part of a plan to get the Dinosaucers back on Reptilon so they could be dealt with in more favorable conditions) Teryx returned to her screen role before Genghis Rex's plan was revealed and she again left Reptilon to remain on Earth. Personality Teryx, being the closest to the 'Secret Scouts' as the teens who met them have come to be known, is seen as the kindest and gentlest of the Dinosaucers as well as the most human as they know her more then they know the others. She revels in learning more about Earth history and culture- as she has a passion for history which fueled her involvement in the film industry and gave her enjoyment in researching her roles. She has however also, due to being so well liked by the teens, been the subject of pranks that have nearly lead to harm upon them. She's more a fight then flight person and thus startling her always has a risk. Her curiosity in regards to Humanity was almost crushed when the secret scouts showed her, and the others, a Horror film 'The Island of Doctor Morbid'. They showed it to see how the Dinosaucers would react, and as expected they initially though some fact lay in the film and thus Teryx was deeply disturbed- disturbed that Humans (at least in the film) could transform into apish monsters. So much was she disturbed that she nearly struck out when Paul decided to preform a jumpscare. But was able to restrain herself and explain how dangerous that was. Such would be the second time she nearly injured one of the Secret Scouts- in both cases one of them attempted to pull a prank on her. In combat she relies on her net, agility, and taps into some primal elements (at one point we see her dragging one of the Tyrannos away only for Genghis Rex to call the attack off and the individual to revive and flee with the others). These instances shouldn't reflect poorly on her but are worth noting as she's typically amiable, inquisitive, generous, and has a romantic interest in Icky. Though on her world relations between Aquatics and Avians are considered a waste of time and unlikely to work. She was going to abandon the pursuit of Icky but Sarah, one of the Humans, suggested she give it a try or she'd always wonder if it could have worked and Teryx has taken the advice. Yet Icky never seems to notice or return her affections making it seem to be a wasted effort. Relations * Allo - Allo is the leader of the Dinosaucers and that's about as far as their relationship goes. * Genghis Rex - Genghis Rex has had a crush on Teryx for sometime but she rejected him in the past. He's tried to get back with her but even the prospect of being Queen isn't enough to win her over. He has targeted her directly for an attack on occasion 1 though the two worked closer then the other Dinosaucers and Tyrannos during the sabercat invasion of Earth where she brought up that she just can't be with him so long as he wants to conquer the planet. * Icky - Teryx has a crush on Icky, and was going to let it go before Sarah convinced her to give it a try as Teryx would be plagued with wondering if it could have worked if she doesn't. Icky however doesn't seem to notice. Category:Dinosaucers Universe Category:1987 Debuts Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens on Earth Category:Actors Category:Humanoids